instagramable
by AKira2305
Summary: hanya berisi konten konten instagram kurobas yang tidak penting/masuk ajh kalo mau
1. chapter 1

**Kuroko no basuke@fujimaki tadatoshi**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READING**

enjoy reading!!

 **kagami_10seirin**

(foto kagami kecil ketika tengah mencoba bermain basket di tangannya)

Love-comment-share

137 love

 **kagami_10seirin** who is he? aku tidak mengenalnya

# **masakecilku**

 **KurokoTetsuya** kau imut sekali saat kecil **@kagami_10seirin**

 **Ryota18** KAGAMICCHI...KAU IMUT SEKALI -SSUU!!!

 **Ao_mine** berisik kise

 **TatsuyaHimuro** aku tidak tau kau bisa begitu imut saat kecil taiga **@kagami_10seirin**

 **Ryota 18** apa sih Aominecchi, bilang saja kau iri karena tidak ku panggil imut kan -ssu? **@Ao_mine**

 **Ao_mine** siapa juga yang mau dipanggil imut

 **Ryota18** tapi aominecchi memang imut kok -suu, Item MUTlak ,

 **Ao_mine** sial kau, awas saja kau kise **@Ryota18**

 **Ryota18** aominecchi siapa yg paling kau sukai -ssu, kagamicchi atau mai-chan? **@Ao_mine** **@Kagami_10seirin**

 **takao_kazu** wow...itu pilihan yg sangat sulit ryo-chan

 **kagami_10seirin** apa apa kalian, berhenti memanggil gue imut **@KurokoTetsuya @Ryota18** **@TatsuyaHimuro** dan kau juga **@Ao_mine** jangan dengarkan mereka

 **Ao_mine** gue enggak dengerin mereka **@Kagami_10seirin**

 **KurokoTetsuya** jadi siapa yang kau pilih **@Ao_mine** -kun

tbc or and??

fanfic ini hanya bahan percobaan, jika enggak ada yang minta lanjut maka aku bakal hapus tapi jika ada yang sudi baca dan minta lanjut maka aku bakal lanjutin, nanti jika bener lanjut maka insya allah aku bakal update setiap 3 hari sekali, jadi intinya semuanya bakal tergantung pada hasil review.

review senpai!!!


	2. chapter 2

**KurokoTetsuya** (foto kagami dan mai-chan yang berdampingan)

love-comment-share

254 love

 **KurokoTetsuya** kira-kira **@Ao_mine** pilih siapa yah? kalo kalian milih tim mana?

 **#timkagami** or **#timai-chan**

 **Momoichan** aku milih **#timkagami** , awas saja sampai dai-chan memilih mai-chan, akan aku bakar majalahnya (emoticon marah disertai dengan kepalan tangan)

 **HimuroTatsuya** aku setuju dengan momoi, sampai **@Ao_mine** memilih mai-chan, tidak akan aku biarkan lagi dia mendekati taiga **#timkagami**

 **Kiyoshi_papakagami** biarkan saja **@Ao_mine** memilih mai-chan, itu artinya taiga akan kembali menjadi milikku **#timai-chan**

 **Ryota18** **@Ao_mine** cchi milih mai-chan saja -ssu biar **@kagami_10seirin** cchi sama aku saja -ssu **#timai-chan**

 **Ao_mine** enak saja kau **@Ryota18** , kagami adalah milikku, tidak akan ku serahkan kagami padamu dan juga apa apaan kau **@KurokoTetsuya** memasang foto kagami dan juga mai-chan, dan kalian semua BUBAR!!!

tbc

karena pada minta lanjut, aku lanjutin, maaf yh klo jelek

author: maaf yuki-senpai, aku tidak bisa menistakan kagami, diriku ini tidak bisa menistakannya, dia terlalu imut untuk di nistakan

kalo kalian milih tim mana? **#timkagami** or **#timai-chan**


	3. chapter 3

**takao_kazu**

(foto midorima yang sedang tertidur di sebuah ruangan rumah sakit dengan tangan yang berpegangan dengan takao)

 **love-comment-share**

 **105 love**

 **taka** cepet sembuh my shin-chan (emoticon cium)

 **#shin-chan** **#shutokustory** **#midotaka**

 **momoi_chan** aku tidak tahu midorin bisa begitu imut ketika sedang tertidur _

 **Ao_mine** heh midorima teryata kau bisa sakit juga, kukira kau tidak bisa sakit gara gara bisa selalu mengikuti ramalan oha sa **midorima_shintaro**

 **Ryota18** itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali Ahominecchi **Ao_mine**

Seijurro20 **midorima_shintaro** aku tidak menyangka kau bisa sakit, mau kupercepat tidak?

 **Ao_mine** loe berani manggil gue aho, dasar baka kise! **Ryota18** ,lalu apa yg kau makhsud dengan mempercepat akashi?

 **KurokoTetsuya** kau jahat sekali **Seijurro20** –kun, bukankah ia mantanmu waktu smp?, bahkan sekarang kau masih mencari tau keadaan midorima-kun padaku

 **Ryota18** benarkah **KurokoTetsuya** cchi?, wahh ternyata akashi-kun tidak bisa move on dari midorimacchi –ssu

 **Ao _mine** SUMPAH LOE? Gue enggak percaya **KurokoTetsuya**

 **Mura** eh~ apakah itu benar aka-chin? **Seijurro20**

 **Momoichan** EEHH? **MidorimaShintaro Seijurro20**

 **Takao_kazu** kau mantanya shin-chan akashi? **Seijurro20**

 **Seirin_kagami10** kayanya bakalan ada pertumpahan darah nih, kabur ah **takao_kazu Seijurro20** (1)

 **Ao_mine** kayanya bakalan ada pertumpahan darah nih, kabur ah **takao_kazu Seijurro20** (2)

 **Ryota18** kayanya bakalan ada pertumpahan darah nih, kabur ah **takao_kazu Seijurro20** (3)

 **Mura** kayanya bakalan ada pertumpahan darah nih, kabur ah **takao_kazu Seijurro20** (4)

 **Momoichan** kayanya bakalan ada pertumpahan darah nih, kabur ah **takao_kazu Seijurro20** (5)

 **Seijurro20** tetsuya, jangan menyebarkan berita yang tidak benar, kau mau aku kasih hadiah SPESIAL **KurokoTetsuya**!, **takao_kazu** aku memang mantannya midorima, tapi itu sudah masa lalu, kau tidak usah cemburu, aku tidak akan merebut dia darimu

 **KurokoTetsuya** tapi itu memang benar **Seijurro20**

 **Seijurro20** tetsuya _ kita ketemuan yuk hari ini **KurokoTetsuya**

 **KurokoTetsuya** tidak, terima kasih akashi-kun hari ini aku sibuk (kabur) **Seijurro20**

 **End**

Aaahhhhhhhh(kagami:berisik thor) akhirnya bisa di post juga, maaf yh karena sudah menunggu –menunduk sedih

Kagami: sudahlah thor, yang penting kan kau sudah post (memeluk author)

Me: aah kagami-kun kau memang malaikatku

Tib-tiba datang sesosok hitam...

Aomine:sudah lepas (melepas pelukan author dengan kagami) kagami aku enggak nyangka teryata kau selingkuh dibelakangku, aku benci kamu

Kagami: loe sehat aomine?

Aomine:uuh (pergi meninggalkan kagami dan author yang melongo)

Sudah lupakan saja si aomine pokoknya aku minta maaf atas keterlambatan chapter ini

Dinda94: (muncul dari belakang author) enak saja loe ngaku kagami milik loe, dia milik gue selamanya (diusir author) maaf yh dinda-chan, ya ambil saja, kalo sama ahomine dia disakitin saja- apa kau bilang author- sudah dulu yh

Yuki caniago: hahaha, dia mah emang paling enak kalo udah dikerjai, iyah aaaaah dia emang imut

Guest: ini sudah kutambahkan mereka _

akhir kata REVIEW, SENPAI!


End file.
